Turn Around
by xxashleyxx
Summary: "He could feel his hands gripping Kara's purse hard, dangerously so, as he stood from his chair and took a step forward. He was gonna go over there. He was gonna say something. He was gonna punch that guy in the face." - Kara runs into an ex-boyfriend when she's out with Mon-El. Mon-El is suspicious of their interaction and decides to confront Kara.


**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** Turn Around

 **Rating:** M

 **Part:** 1/1

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count:** 7,779

 **Summary:** "He could feel his hands gripping Kara's purse hard, dangerously so, as he stood from his chair and took a step forward. He was gonna go over there. He was gonna say something. He was gonna punch that guy in the face." - Kara runs into an ex-boyfriend when she's out with Mon-El. Mon-El is suspicious of their interaction and decides to confront Kara.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points here were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** Hi all!

Phew, I've been slacking! Really I've been sick and lacking any energy required to post fic. But alas, I'm back now and sticking around through the upcoming hiatus because we all know that it's going to be TORTURE. I don't actually have the results of the Twitter poll yet, but it was close enough that this fic would have won out anyways. So here we have almost 8000 words of SMUT to make up for my scarcity lately.

This fic features late S2 Mon-El (I think I like to write for him better than S3...), but I am (as per usual) ignoring the Daxamite Invasion entirely. I know a lot of you are patiently (or not so patiently) waiting for Red K to arrive...I will have you know that that will be my hiatus fic and I expect to be posting it next. I actually wrote this BEFORE I started writing my Red K fic...and this is kind of a preview to that because a LOT of my Red K is going to be along the same vein as this one. In terms of descriptiveness and attitude. So if THIS offends you, please back out now because Red K is not going to be a fluffy rainbows and puppy dogs kinda fic. Basically, this will (hopefully) ease you all into Red K ;)

Anyways, enough of my blabbing and onto the fic!

* * *

Mon-El loved going out with Kara. He'd take her anywhere she wanted to go; he just loved being seen with her. He loved watching the reactions of other guys as their eyes moved across her body with desire before landing on him, their desire suddenly turning to awkwardness or fear upon connecting with his harsh glare. He loved knowing that she was with him and that other people knew it; that other people were jealous of what he had.

He'd often watch strangers' disappointed eyes follow Kara's hand when he took hold of it, lacing their fingers together in public. He'd watch them grimace when he'd kiss her on the cheek as they strolled down the sidewalk. He'd see them roll their eyes when he'd wrap his arm around her at the bar.

The bar.

Everyone at the alien bar knew that he and Kara were a couple; all the regulars, all of his coworkers. It was the randoms when they needed a change and went out to the regular bars that would make his blood boil. They often didn't care that he and Kara were together. They'd make their comments, Kara would brush them off or subtly tell them to get lost. She was quite good at it; often easily getting them to leave her alone without angering or upsetting them.

Except tonight.

They'd gotten a little table in the back of the bar; just the two of them having needed to get out for a night and just relax away from the superheroing and various Earth crises. They'd been there for a few hours before they decided to head home. She said she'd run up and pay their tab at the bar. She'd grabbed her card from her purse, told him to stay put and that she'd be right back. She'd pecked him on the lips before standing and moving toward the bar.

It was a busy Friday night and the two bartenders were running around behind the counter. They weren't ignoring her, but they seemed a lot more focused on the people who were still ordering and willing to spend more money rather than the people who were trying to pay up and leave. He watched as she sat down on the barstool and waited until the bartender had a free minute for her. Her eyes connected with his and he moved to stand, but she shook her head and waved him off with her hand in his direction and he sat back down in his chair.

Merely a few seconds later, he watched with furrowed eyebrows as a man came up behind Kara. His face moved awfully close to her ear as he said something to her over the loud music. He watched as she jumped slightly, obviously not paying much attention to her surroundings if even she, with superhearing capabilities, didn't hear him come up behind her. He squinted as he tried to get a better look at the guy, but their little table in the back was _so far away_. Damn them for trying to be so separated from the noise and crowd of the bar and dance floor. He was regretting it now.

Her head turned toward the guy he didn't recognize. He smiled to himself. He enjoyed watching Kara turn down guys at the bar. It was a real boost to his ego when she essentially chose him over all those, usually admittedly attractive, guys. He couldn't see her face, but she was talking to the stranger and he was saying something back. He really wished he had superhearing of his own right about now.

Kara's hand moved to the stranger's shoulder as she threw her head back in a laugh, his hand landing on her back as he leaned into her. Mon-El sat up straighter in his chair. Wait, that's not how this usually went. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Why wasn't she making him leave? Why wasn't she turning him away?

He almost stood from his chair again, but he knew better. He knew that she was capable of defending herself and she'd be angry if he went up there and made a scene right in the middle of the bar. If she had told him to stay there, he'd better listen and sit his butt back down to wait for her.

He watched Kara and the mystery man. Kara's back was to him, but he was sure she was smiling. Her posture was upright and he could swear he heard her laughing in the distance. The bartender finally moved toward her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and she laughed loudly. "Sorry!" she called out over the loud music. What was happening?! She'd been there only a few minutes and she'd already forgotten why she was up at the bar counter in the first place!

He watched as she gave her card to the bartender before turning back to the stranger. Some more talking. Some more hand gestures. The bartender returned her card and she said something to him, likely thanking him.

Good. Time to finally get out of here. Mon-El stood from his chair, grabbing a hold of Kara's purse and sweater and he waited. Waited because she still hadn't stopped talking to the guy!

He watched as her hand landed on his chest, a fire building up inside of his own chest as he continued to wait. The man pulled Kara into a hug ( _a hug!_ ), which she obliged willingly and he watched those stranger's arms wrap around _his_ girlfriend's back. They moved again, splitting apart after what seemed like far too long.

And then, _she_ _kissed his cheek_.

He could feel his hands gripping Kara's purse hard, dangerously so, as he stood from his chair and took a step forward. He was gonna go over there. He was gonna say something. He was gonna punch that guy in the face.

Kara hopped down from the barstool and waved at the guy who walked away in the opposite direction. When she turned around to head back toward him, she had a wide smile on her face, her eyes trained on the floor in front of her. Her eyes finally connected with his and she jumped slightly. It looked like she wasn't expecting him to be standing there, ready to pounce.

She moved some final steps toward him with that smile _still_ on her face. "Hey, ready to go?" She took her sweater from his arms as she moved to put it on.

"What was that?" he asked loudly.

"Hmmm?" she looked up at him and he nodded in the direction of the barstool she had just been sitting on. "Oh, that?" she asked as her face lit up. _What the hell was going on?_ "That was Nathan!" she announced excitedly.

He shook his head with confusion. _As if he were supposed to know who that was?_ "Okay, _Nathan_. How do you know _Nathan_?" he asked defensively.

"Oh, we dated in first-year college. I haven't seen him in years!"

"So, your ex-boyfriend," he surmised aloud as she took her purse from his arm and turned to leave the bar.

"Well, yeah," she shrugged as she carried on to the door and he followed closely behind her.

"Hmm," he hummed. She turned to face him as they walked outside, checking their surroundings for privacy.

"Hmm? Hmm what?" she asked, her head thrown backwards in a laugh before she sped back to the apartment. He shook his head before checking that the coast was clear and running after her.

* * *

They arrived at her building, Kara slowing to a stop first as she waited for Mon-El to catch up.

"Nothing," he started as he arrived next to her, jamming his hands into his jeans pockets. "You just seemed awfully close and comfortable with him. I just think that's strange if it's been _years_ since you've seen the guy and you were both acting that way with each other," he shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean? 'Acting that way'?" She laughed as they moved through the entrance to the apartment building, walking to the elevator and pushing the call button. The doors opened immediately, the car waiting in the lobby already.

"How am I supposed to believe that you haven't seen him before tonight?" he asked as they stepped inside, a neighbour running to jump inside the elevator with them.

They were all silent as they waited to arrive at their floor; Mon-El's eyes trained on Kara as she watched the numbers flick on the panel on the wall of the elevator. They stepped out when the door opened at their floor and Mon-El repeated himself.

"So…how am I supposed to believe that you haven't seen him before tonight?"

"Oh, you actually expected me to answer that?"

He nodded as he rolled his eyes at her.

She cocked an eyebrow at him as she slid her key into the lock of her front door. She thought he would have dropped this by now. "Because I'm telling you that I haven't?" she suggested obviously as they walked into the apartment.

"And who's to say you're not lying when you say that?" he challenged as he followed closely behind her.

"Excuse me?" she threw back. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"What if I am? Just in this situation I mean…" he shrugged as he moved toward her.

She turned around to face him as she dropped her purse on the table and kicked her shoes off by the door. "Is this seriously happening right now?" She had an incredulous look on her face, her lips forming a grin when her eyes connected with his. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying you think I'm _sleeping_ with Nathan? A guy who I haven't seen or talked to or even _thought about_ in years?"

"Are you?"

She shook her head as she turned to walk toward her bedroom. "I'm not even going to answer that."

"Why not?" he asked, his fingertips barely moving in time to grab a hold of the bottom of her sweater to stop her before she got away from him. She smoothly shook the piece from her body, leaving it hanging in his fingertips for a moment before he dropped it on the floor. "Something to hide?" he prodded.

"You're being ridiculous right now," she stated firmly, "and I'm not even helping you entertain this idea. I'm going to bed."

He followed closely behind her. "Well, the only reason I can think of as to why you wouldn't answer my question is because it's true and you've met with him or something while we were together. I mean, you were _hugging_ him in the bar tonight like you two had something going on while I was sitting there watching and waiting for you."

"Do you hear yourself right now? You sound _crazy_." She threw her hands in the air as she spun around to face him again. "How could you be jealous of this guy?"

"Jealous?" his voice was loud as he shook his head. "I'm _not_ jealous."

"Umm," she laughed, "clearly you are. Look at you…with your crazy accusations," she rose her voice to mimic him, " _and you're practically yelling at me_." She giggled at him as she pulled her phone from her back pocket, setting it down on her bedside table along with her glasses that she slid from her nose.

"You think this is funny?" he stepped up behind her, barely an inch of space between them.

"This is ridiculous," she stated simply as she turned around. She continued to giggle, the seriousness in his face making her laugh more.

"This isn't funny, Kara."

Her hands slid to his abdomen, fingers resting there as she blinked up at him innocently. "I think it's pretty funny…"

He growled as his lips fell down to hers. She stumbled backward slightly with the force of his body, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck to stabilize herself.

"I'm not jealous," he said roughly against her lips.

"I'm one hundred percent sure you're jealous," she challenged, pushing back at him with equal force, her hands pressed to his chest as she shoved him.

"I'm angry," he growled, his body barely moving with her shove. "You're mine. You shouldn't be hugging another guy and kissing his cheek and-"

"I'll have you know that I don't belong to _anybody_ ," she stated bluntly as she broke away from him, eyebrows furrowed and a smirk on her face as she took a few steps backward.

"You're _my_ girlfriend," he furrowed his own eyebrows.

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

Of course she was referring to the fact that her being his girlfriend didn't mean he had any control over her, but an angry look flashed through his eyes and she was sure that he thought that she meant that their relationship didn't mean anything to her when it came to monogamy. She was going to clarify what she'd meant, but he was coming at her before she could open her mouth to say anything more.

His hands grabbed at her hips, lifting her and she felt her back hit the bed _hard_. Hard enough that she was concerned for a quick moment that they'd broken the frame. He was on top of her, his hips jutting into hers, pinning her to the mattress beneath them and she groaned at the feel of his hardness already tenting the front of his jeans.

"Mon-El-" she tried, but his hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up," he instructed. Her blue eyes connected with his stormy gray and she saw anger in them, but beneath it she saw something else. Hurt?

She nodded beneath his hand. He grit his teeth as both of his hands then moved to pull at her jeans. They were tight, getting stuck at her thighs and he growled at the material before tugging harshly, the denim nearly disintegrating as he tore it from her body. Her eyes widened as she watched him toss the pieces aside, the muscles in his arms flexing distractingly as he moved. She moved to take off her own shirt before he could. It was one of her favourites. She'd rather that he didn't destroy that, too.

He tugged his own shirt over his head before unbuckling his belt. Her hands moved to join his at his waist and he shoved her away. Her hands fell to the bed, palms flat against the mattress, fingers flexing against the comforter as she waited for him to take off his clothes.

His hands gripped at the waistband of his boxers and she reached around her back, fingers unhooking her bra before he thought to do it himself. He was biting his lip and his face looked angry, but his eyes…they glimmered with something sad; with a need for something that she couldn't quite figure out.

He was naked when he returned to her. His hands gripped her breasts tightly, squeezing her skin with his fingers before pinching at her nipples. She gasped loudly as her back arched into him, his actions making her stomach jump in anticipation.

"I want you to be quiet," he stated firmly. Her eyes connected with his and she nodded slightly. "Don't say anything." She nodded again in understanding.

His hands moved urgently to her hips, fingers roughly grabbing at the waistband of her panties.

"Don't tear-"

His eyes flicked angrily up to hers again as she bit her lip. The words had slipped out before she'd even realized it. She shook her head at him, silently asking him to disregard her words, but his hands slowed slightly, only just enough not to rip, as he removed her underwear.

When she was naked beneath him, he moved back slightly, his hands tugging on her ankles. "Turn around," he said simply. She blinked up at him as she moved to sit up. "Turn around and get on your knees."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. They never did it this way. They were always faces pressed into necks, bodies cradled gently, slow kisses against skin. She felt herself moving into his requested position easily though, her knees and palms pressing into the mattress in front of her as if they did this every time.

She felt his palm come down harshly on her ass cheek and though she barely felt it, the action surprised her and she jumped, her head spinning around to look at him. His hands were gripping her ass as he watched her skin, his eyes not meeting hers. She moved back into him, her elbows bending slightly as her ass moved back toward his body. His hands gripped her hips as he pushed her forward to where she was before.

"Did I say you could move?" his voice was gruff and low.

"No," she spoke quietly.

"Or speak?" she shook her head as she bit her lip. "Turn around." Her head spun back to face forward.

She felt his hands running along her body, over the curves of her ass, up and along her spine before trailing downward and along her thighs. She struggled not to move, his slight touch along her thighs teasing, tickling. He grabbed a hold of her legs, hands hooking around the backs of her knees as he spread her legs wider for himself. She felt his hand slide in between her legs, his palm cupping against her sex and she bit harder into her lip, struggling to keep any noises from escaping her throat.

She felt his fingers sliding through her wetness; all four of them, back and forth against her and soaking his hand. Her head fell forward, her eyes sliding shut as he moved closer to her; his hardness sliding along her ass as his chest pressed into her back.

"You're already very wet, Kara. Does this mean you're ready for me?" he asked against her ear in a whisper and she felt his hips flexing against her. She nodded repeatedly. "Yeah? You sure?" he prodded. She nodded again and his hand moved from between her legs. He raised his hand to her mouth. "Open," he breathed against her cheek. He slid two of his fingers inside her mouth as she opened it. "Suck," he said simply and her lips closed around his fingers, doing as he asked, her tongue sliding against her own wetness coating his fingers.

"Do you taste good?" he asked her, a smirk on his face that she couldn't see. She nodded with a small groan that she tried to keep in. He kissed her cheek before he pulled away from her, his fingers sliding out of her mouth, his body moving backward and away. She turned her head slightly to watch his movements; to follow him and try to see where he was going.

He flipped his body, lying on his back on the mattress as he slid between her bent knees. "Down," he said simply. Her eyes moved down and landed on him, all she could see being the dark hair on his head and the tip of his nose. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she didn't understand what he meant. Down? Down where? This was all so new for her. "Kara…"

"I-I don't underst-"

"Sit on me."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

" _Kara_ , I said sit down. Do as I say." His voice was loud, demanding and he almost sounded upset with her.

She moved quickly, her sex meeting his mouth abruptly. She heard his sharp intake of breath through his nose as she nearly fell on top of him, his hands gripping her ass cheeks as he pulled her tightly to his mouth. Her palms were pressing into the mattress hard above his head, her knees doing the same near his ears as she fought the urge to clamp her thighs around his head.

His tongue was flicking against her opening, not moving far enough to hit her clit and not staying still enough to penetrate. She couldn't help herself; her hips moving as she tried to grind against his face, to get him to go where she needed him. His hand slapped against her ass harshly, and she _definitely_ felt it that time. She stopped moving, her eyes quickly flicking downward to look at him. He pushed at her as she lifted up on her knees enough that he could speak.

"I didn't tell you to do that, did I?"

She shook her head and a "no," came out on a whimper.

"No, I didn't," his eyes connected with hers and it made her stomach do flip-flops inside of her. She didn't recognize the look in his eyes, barely ever having seen it before. So much desire laced with power; with control. "Down," he nodded.

Her hips fell back down, her sex connecting with his mouth again, and this time he lapped at her gently, almost encouragingly as she struggled at trying not to rock against him. One of his hands slid to her front, the pad of his thumb moving to rub against her clit beneath his nose as his fingers splayed her stomach. He could feel her quivering above him; she knew he could. Her thighs were starting to shake with trying so hard not to move like she needed to, her knees still barely holding herself up above him.

His hand was moving faster against her clit, his tongue flexing and the tip prodded at her opening. She bit her lip as she tried to hold in her moan, a small whimper escaping her and she felt him smiling against her.

"Are you close, Kara?" he mumbled against her.

"Yes," she hissed out through clenched teeth. Rao, her name sounded so good coming from his lips.

His hands pushed her upward slightly again so he could speak. "You can move against me," he said and she nearly fell into him again, her knees giving way as she ground against him roughly. One of her hands threaded through his hair as she rocked, his nose bumping his own hand at her clit.

She knew that he had told her to be quiet, but he hadn't scolded her the last time and she couldn't stop the gasps and whines that we're escaping her. "Mon-I-yes, please," she gasped.

"Are you coming, Kara?" he spoke, his voice surprisingly loud for having his mouth buried between her legs.

She nodded repeatedly, profusely as she tugged at his hair with both hands. And then his hands were lifting her, pushing her body upward, his movements destabilizing her as her hands fell to the mattress above his head once again. His mouth disappeared from her sex, his hand dropping from her clit entirely. She whined loudly with disappointment as she looked down between her legs, but he was gone.

She spun around, her eyes searching for him and he was standing at the side of the bed, a hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he stroked himself.

"Mon-El?" she questioned, her voice cracking as she watched him, moving to sit upright on the bed.

"I didn't say you could come yet, did I?"

She could have cried; her walls still fluttering, but begging to be able to clench fully in orgasm. She shook her head.

"I want you to touch me," he stated firmly and she was sure she was supposed to oblige, but she just continued to watch him instead. He reached out and grabbed at her hand and she let him. "Do as I say, Kara."

Her eyes watched their hands as he wrapped her fingers around his cock. He started to guide her hand before she began to move of her own volition; slowly up and down along his length, his skin smooth and soft and she had to try extra hard to hide her pleased grin.

"Faster, Kara. Like you actually mean it."

She almost smirked that time, her head bowing just enough to make sure he didn't catch her lips twitch. Her hand sped up, smoothing up and down his shaft, her wrist turning to roll her hand along his head. "Like this?" she asked quietly.

He nodded with a groan, one hand falling to her shoulder, the other sliding against her cheek as his eyes fluttered shit. Her hand moved quickly, with intermittent pauses when she thought he was getting too close. He wanted to tease? She could tease, too. Except, he'd say _"Keep going, Kara,"_ whenever she slowed too much. She'd nod, her hand picking up its pace again, his voice slightly louder, more demanding each time he had to say it.

Suddenly her mouth closed around his cock, his hips pushing forward slightly as he pushed further into her mouth. "Shit," he groaned, pleasantly surprised at the sudden change. She let him go, his length falling from her lips as she blinked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "You didn't say I could…"

"Fuck, Kara, put me in your mouth," he nearly growled.

She grinned as she grabbed a hold of him again, her lips and tongue moving around his head before pulling him inside her mouth. His hands weaved through her hair, tugging roughly on the blonde strands as he held her in place and thrusted. She repeatedly took in most of his whole length, his tip nearing the back of her throat as she angled her head.

She knew he was close; his telltale moans escaping his mouth as his jaw hung open slightly. He suddenly tugged on her hair, his cock falling from her mouth. "Hand," he stated simply on a moan and she grabbed a hold of him once more, her grasp furiously stroking back and forth as he thrusted into her hand. "Come here," he whispered and she rose up on her knees, her lips at his throat. He pulled her in for a kiss, his hand moving between her legs briefly, stroking her just enough to remind her about how good it felt before he pulled his hand away, a small moan escaping her lips as they fell to his throat again.

His hand moved to her waist as she continued to stroke him. He pulled away from her slightly when he felt extra movements from her, his gaze moving to her face and her other hand catching his eye as it moved between her own legs. He slapped at it and she groaned loudly. "I said touch me, Kara. Not yourself." She whined as she continued to work him, clenching her thighs together in attempts to supress her desire.

"Rao, Kara, I'm almost there. Just keep going." She nodded into the crook of his neck, her thumb rubbing across his slit, sliding the precum around his tip as she wished that he would let her get some relief, too. He was falling forward, nearly losing his balance as he stood at the edge of the bed. "Kara," he groaned in warning, attempting to speak as her lips sucked at the skin of his neck.

"Yeah?" she questioned back at him and he shook his head as his forehead fell to her shoulder in front of him. His hands tightened on her waist and he groaned loudly, coming in her hands, his seed releasing onto her naked stomach as she continued to move her hand along his shaft. He groaned through his climax and she slowly released him.

His hands moved to cup her cheeks as he pulled her lips to his again, his mouth urging hers open as his tongue slid past her lips. She moaned as she tried to keep her hands away from between her own legs. He pulled away and she whispered to him, "I need-"

"I know you do, baby," he mumbled, knocking her backwards gently, but with enough strength that she landed on her ass in front of him again. "You need to come. I know."

She nodded up at him, "Please," she whined as he hovered over her. His hands moved to her thighs, spreading them widely as he knelt on the mattress. He grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on the table next to their bed. He moved to wipe himself from her stomach, her eyes watching him the entire time. He paid attention to avoid touching her anywhere she need him to though, her back arching into him, her hips canting toward him.

"Kara," he scolded. "I'll touch you when _I'm_ ready." She rolled her eyes at him as she fell back flat on the mattress with a huff.

"Well, with that attitude, I should just end this all right now," he stated with a shrug as he backed away. She sat up abruptly and reached out for him.

"No, Mon-El, please."

His hand cupped her sex as he pushed her to lie on her back, his fingers sliding along her lips, his thumb flicking her clit and she thrust against his hand. He slid one finger inside of her and she gasped at the feeling of him finally moving inside of her; even what little bit of himself he was giving her. He watched her face: her eyes clenching shut as she tried to keep her hips flat on the bed. He slid another finger inside of her, his hand suddenly moving quickly, his palm slapping against her skin loudly each time his fingers were buried to the knuckle inside of her. Her hands were fisting in the sheets at her hips and her back was arching. He watched her thighs shaking and he saw her mouth drop open. A quiet "Mon-El," passed her lips as she squirmed in front of him.

Then he pulled his hand away; sliding his fingers out of her and backing up. Her eyes flew open and they connected with his. His sparkling eyes, a smirk lacing his lips as he stroked himself with the hand that two seconds ago was bringing her to the edge of her climax. Her hand flew between her legs and he grabbed it, tugging it away.

"What's wrong with you?" she nearly growled at him; frustration visible on her face.

He didn't answer her, his hand continuing to stroke his cock. He was getting hard again already. It never took him very long to be ready again, so she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Why do you keep doing that to me?"

"So you realize that you need _me_."

Her eyebrows furrowed at his words, but she didn't have much time to think about it.

"Turn around," he made the order, his voice breathy. "Back on your knees."

Her heart began to pound in her chest. She wasn't sure she wanted to play this game anymore. She could just as easily walk away, finish herself in the shower without him. But he was stroking his cock, covering it in her wetness that still coated his hand and she felt herself moving, turning around and rising up on her hands and knees again.

Her head fell forward, her eyes landing on the mattress between her palms, but she felt his grip on her hair, tugging her head backward. She raised it as she felt his body cover hers, his chest pressed to her back, his cock upright and sliding between the cheeks of her ass.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Kara," he whispered in her ear and she felt herself shiver. Partly in anticipation, partly in nervousness. Fear of the unknown, perhaps? He was never rough with her before; this new territory made her nervous. But more likely, she was nervous that he would step away again, leaving her desperate and angry.

"Say yes, Kara."

She thought about it for a brief moment before she nodded. She trusted him, though. Besides, she knew she could overpower him in mere seconds if she wanted to.

"I want you to say it."

"Yes," she whispered the word, barely able to get it out.

"Yes, what?" He pulled her hair a little harder, her chin tilting upward and his lips sucked on the skin at her jaw.

"Fuck me," she spoke, her voice cracking slightly. She felt him smile against her jaw.

"That's my girl."

He leaned away for a moment and she felt his cock tapping against her ass, her hips leaning back and into him even though she told them not to; that he might get angry again.

He pushed at her hips, angling her body as her back arched before he lined himself up at her entrance and pushed inside. She groaned as he filled her, the entire lower half of her body feeling far too sensitive from all the teasing.

Then his hips were moving against her roughly, his thighs slapping against hers loudly as she gripped the sheets beneath her hands, her fingers holding tightly onto the fabric as she tried to hold her body still. His hands gripped her ass, his fingers digging into her cheeks as he held her lower half straight against him.

She could feel her arms shaking, her hands sliding along the mattress as she tried to remain upright. It surprised her; the adrenaline running through her body as he pounded into her, causing her to tremble against him.

"Mon-El?" she called out hesitantly, her voice cracking again. He didn't respond and he continued to drive into her. "I can't stay-"

His hands slid up her back and toward her arms. "Relax," he said. He pushed her arms forward, her upper half sliding down, her forehead falling to the mattress as she relaxed her arms.

"Thank you," she breathed quietly. His hands trailed up and down her back and she shivered as his movements tickled her overly sensitive skin.

She could feel her walls fluttering and she bit her lip, her face buried in the bedsheets. She tried to stay quiet, keep silent about her orgasm approaching. She didn't want him to pull away again. She needed to come this time. His hips were slapping against her ass and she had never realized how quickly the sound of slapping skin could bring her to orgasm.

Mon-El leaned on top of her, his chest flush with her back as he covered her body with his own. He could tell how close she was. She never thought that he could, but he always knew. Her pattern was always the same. He could _feel_ her heart pounding against her ribcage; hear her start panting even as she bit her lip; see her hands clenching into tiny fists as she squirmed against him.

One of his hands wrapped around her side, sliding down to her clit, his fingers rubbing harshly against it and she arched into him, her head leaning back on his shoulder as she cried out.

"You're mine, Kara," he breathed at her ear. "Mine."

She nodded against him as she whined.

"I want you to say it, Kara," he said as his teeth pulled at her earlobe. "Say you're mine."

She groaned through clenched teeth.

His hips stopped abruptly and her own hips chased after his, pushing backward and into him. "I'm not letting you come until you say it," he said, his voice a low rumble in his chest against her back.

She nodded, her hand grabbing a hold of the back of his neck as she held him to her. "I-I'm yours," she whispered.

"I can't hear you, baby. Be louder for me," his hips sped up, his body crashing against hers as she cried out.

"Yours! I'm-" her mouth dropped open as she felt her walls clenching around him; powerful and dangerously strong as she finally got the release she'd been craving for so long; the climax he kept building up inside of her before repeatedly stealing it away. She gasped, "Yours. I'm yours. I'm yours," she repeated, her eyes sliding shut.

He turned her head toward himself, his lips claiming hers as his arms moved to wrap around her middle.

"Only yours," she breathed against his lips as she sighed and nearly melted into the bed beneath her.

"That's it," he smiled as he let her go, her hips falling to lay flat on the bed. His hands trailed down her back and across the curves of her ass as he pulled out of her. He tapped both her cheeks with his palms, slapping much gentler than he had before and she moaned, pressing her forehead into the mattress, her body feeling far too sensitive, her walls still fluttering with aftershocks.

She rolled her hips against the bed before she moved to turn around to face him, but he pushed her back down, her stomach flat against the bed as he spread her ass cheeks. He angled her hips slightly as he pushed her legs together, moving to push inside of her again from behind.

"Oh, Rao," she moaned against the mattress as he entered her, pushing all the way inside of her. His palms fell to the mattress by her hips as he started to thrust, barely giving her a moment to rest before he was moving inside of her again. He moved quickly, his hips slamming into her ass every time he entered her to the hilt.

She could feel her walls fluttering already, the aftershocks never really subsiding, her clit twitching as he pounded into her. He fell forward, his chest flat against her back, balancing himself with his arms lying on the mattress and she lifted her head.

"Mon-El-" she tried as she clenched her eyes shut, her hands fisting in the sheets.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Kara," he groaned at her ear. "Keep your legs together."

She moaned loudly. "Already," she gasped. "I think-I'm-" she panted, "again, please," she whined as he kissed her neck.

"You want me to let you come again?" he asked as his hips slowed, nearly to a stop and she nodded quickly. "Say you want me."

"Mmhm, I want you," she moaned.

"You only want _me_ ," he pushed inside of her repeatedly as he turned her head toward him. He kissed her, his tongue forcing its way past her lips.

She moaned against him. "You, only you."

He released her head, backing away and rising up on his knees as he sped up his thrusting. He felt her walls clamping down on him and one of her hands reached back, grabbing his wrist as she cried out, coming around him for a second time.

He quickly slid out of her and she groaned as she squirmed against the bed. "Oh, Rao," she moaned as she ran a hand through her hair, pushing it from her eyes as she raised her head. "Mon-El," she started, but he grabbed her hips and lifted her from the mattress. She yelped in surprise as he flipped her around, landing on her back as he entered her again quickly.

"Oh, Mon-El," she gasped, her hands reached for him as she tried to sit up and pull away, "I can't-I can't do it again."

He nudged her shoulders back and she fell to the mattress again. He covered her with his body, his hand covering her mouth. "Shhh," he shushed her as his hips began flexing, his cock sliding all the way out before he pushed deep inside of her again. His head fell to the crook of her neck as her hands weaved through his hair.

His hips were moving fast again and she could feel his body tightening, his jaw clenching and eyebrows furrowing against her as he thrusted.

"Say you need me," he whispered at her ear and her own eyebrows furrowed. "Just me."

"I need you…" she said quietly, confusedly.

"Say it again," he whispered.

"I need you," she repeated, a little more sure, as she fought the sudden burning behind her eyes; the sensation telling her that tears were rising from inside of her. She ran her hands through his hair, her fingers massaging against his scalp. "Only you. _Always_ you."

His teeth were scraping against her neck as he tightened above her, his hips losing their rhythm. Her body felt like jelly as he moved against her, but she could still feel the heat in her belly again, the quivering that told her she was close again. She shook her head against him.

"No," she whined. "No, Mon-El, I can't," she choked out. "Not again. I can't do it," she shook her head as her hands tried to still his hips.

His hand cupped her cheek as he held her face to his own.

"You can and you will. You're going to right now," he said.

She whimpered against him and his lips fell onto hers, his mouth moving against hers slowly, confusing her senses; his hips moving almost at superspeed. He broke away, his groan low as a hand fell to her clit, rubbing quick circles on the nub as she twisted beneath him.

"M-Mon-" she cried out as tears sprung to her eyes, her fingernails digging sharply into the skin of his shoulders.

"Come for me, Kara," he groaned out. "One last time, baby."

She panted as she shook her head, tensing up beneath him as he forced her to let go. He stabled himself with one arm, his other hand cupping her cheek and directing her gaze to him. Her eyes focused on him. Blinking back the earlier tears as his hand fell to her abdomen, fingers flexing against her skin. "Relax and let go for me, Kara," he stated through clenched teeth. "You'll feel good, I promise."

He felt her body loosening around him slightly, except her hands, balling up in tight fists at his shoulders and he grinned.

"That's it," he coaxed her as he felt her fluttering around him.

"Mon-" she tried and he shushed her, his head falling to her shoulder as she came around him, her body trembling as her back arched into him, her arms locking around his neck. He continued moving inside of her, finally chasing after his own orgasm, his groin tightening as he suddenly pulled out of her and stroked himself quickly. He came hard, shooting against her stomach again as he nearly fell on top of her. He groaned through his climax, panting as he tried to suck in air; his chest feeling too tight with emotion that he tried to ignore.

When he was sure he had nothing more to give, he moved back to the table by their bed, grabbing at tissues again and cleaning them both off.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know if you wanted me to come inside…" He sniffled quietly as he cleaned her up, blinking back tears that he hoped she didn't notice. He avoided her eyes as he tossed the tissues and returned to her, sitting next to her, but a few feet away.

"I do need you, you know," she said. Her arm reaching out, her fingers landing on his knee. His eyes flicked up to hers. "Not just for sex, Mon-El. For lots of things. Like right now," she slowly tried to sit up. "I'm going to need you to help me get into bed because I don't think I can move," she giggled.

"I'm jealous," he admitted.

"I know you are," she nodded gently.

He turned to look at her, his breath starting to slow down and catch up. "You're amazing and I love you and that makes me insecure because I don't want you to realize that there are better guys out there than me."

She wobbled as she got up onto her knees and moved toward him, her arms reaching out, hands landing on his shoulders to stabilize herself. She giggled at her own inability to keep her balance on her still shaky legs. His hands slid around her waist as she moved into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as his eyes flicked hesitantly up to meet hers.

"I haven't seen Nathan since my sophomore year of college. We never slept together. You have _nothing_ to be jealous of. I don't want him. I don't want any other guys, Mon-El. I want _you_. I'll always want you."

"I'm sorry I ripped your jeans," he said suddenly.

She laughed as she combed her fingers through his hair. "You can help me pick out new ones."

"I think I was going too fast and pushing too hard," he stated. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he timidly asked, eyes worried as they searched hers, his hands cupping her bottom gently.

"Does it look like you hurt me?" She had a wide grin on her face, her limbs felt like jelly and she just couldn't stop giggling.

He shook his head slowly.

"You're hot when you're angry. I can't believe you made me come three times, Mon-El," she sighed, her forehead falling to rest against his.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Her head lifted from his abruptly. "Please, don't apologize for that. Ever," she shook her head. "I just didn't think I could do it."

"You're Supergirl. You can do anything," he grinned and she laughed, her forehead falling to his shoulder this time, her arms wrapping around his torso as she held him close.

"I-I made you say it, but I know I don't own you. I don't control you. I don't _want_ to control you. I just…I just don't want you to see someone else and jump on an opportunity that I'm not giving you."

"You give me everything I need and more, Mon-El…like three orgasms instead of only one," she burst into a fit of giggles against his shoulder.

He combed his fingers through her hair as he held her to him.

"Put me to bed?" she asked, the words whispered against his shoulder. He kissed her cheek before he flipped them, a lot softer this time as her back landed on the mattress again.

She cradled his body between her thighs as he lay on top of her. "I need you, too," he whispered against her lips as he wrapped his arms around and underneath her body. She smiled back at him. "Thank you for indulging me," he grinned, his hands stroking against her bottom softly.

She turned them so that they lay on their sides. She hooked her thigh over his hip. "Love you," she breathed as she closed her eyes.

He reached under them, pulling the sheets up before covering their bodies. He pecked her nose with a kiss before whispering. "Me too."

 _END_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Your comments and love are appreciated!

Twitter: _ashleymaria_

ZeeMaps KaraMel Fandom Map (we're at 168 pins): /map?group=2594021  
Instructions for adding yourself to the map are on my Twitter page: /_ashleymaria_/status/946099432235319296

*** As always, particularly if you aren't registered for notifications on this site, if you'd also like to be added to my "notify on Twitter list" when there's a new update or fic, please let me know your Twitter handle and I'll add you to the list!


End file.
